She's Egyptian And Greek?
by Hades'FavoriteDaughter10
Summary: After Anna Reyes' sister is executed for being 'different', Anna and her brothers receive unexpected assistance from their absent father. What does Anna's father give her? A way out. What's the way out? A trip to Camp Half-Blood, where Anna meets her new family. But they never expected to live quietly after that. New problems always arise. This is Anna's story.


**A/N: sorry for any mistakes you may find. Honestly, this is just a test run for this story. I'll probably end up re-writing it. The story is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Kane Chronicles. In this story, Brooklyn House is led by somewhat of a dictator, though you wont see a lot of him throughout the story. The main focus is around Camp Half-Blood. Hope you like it.**

After Anna Reyes' sister is executed for being 'different', Anna and her brothers receive unexpected assistance from their absent father. What does Anna's father give her? A way out. What's the way out? A trip to Camp Half-Blood, where Anna meets her new family. But they never expected to live quietly after that. New problems always arise. This is Anna's story. The half Egyptian, half Greek girl.

**_Prologue: part one_**

The door boomed and echoed throughout the room, making the event seem more sinister than it already was. Anna Reyes sat, shackled to the left wall, her eyes scanning the room with alarm. Along the right wall, magicians of Brooklyn House were gathered to witness the execution of a young girl. Nobody had been told her name yet. Anna didn't even know why she was there. Her only comfort was her two brothers, Felix and Kyle, shackled next to her. Kyle was four years older than her, thirteen, and Felix was two years younger, seven. Anna herself was nine. The thought of them, children, being forced to watch this made her queasy. But then, it also made her wonder. If the three of them were here_, _where was her sister?

**PAGE BREAK**

Claire Reyes stood in handcuffs outside the Execution Room. Her dark brown eyes were vacant and unseeing. She knew that her fate had been decided. Her long black hair was loose around her shoulders. She liked to think it was some kind of barrier. She knew how these executions worked. You sat in the middle of the room and patiently waited for them to shoot an arrow through your head. Claire had accepted it. She knew she would be facing her brothers and sister in there. She didn't want that, but it was law, that the family of the guilty be shackled and forced to watch. It sickened her and she hoped that her siblings knew and had prepared themselves for her death. She just wanted them to know that she loved them.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Percy!"

Percy Jackson groaned and rolled over on his bed. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase had been banging on the door of the Poseidon cabin for ten minutes straight. Percy sighed and reluctantly got out of bed and went to get the door.

The face of an annoyed Annabeth greeted him. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were raised. Her blond hair was in a ponytail. She looked beautiful to say the least. She also looked…like she was going to swordfight. Percy internally scolded himself.

"Oh, damn! I forgot we were teaching today! I'm sorry, Wise Girl, here, just lemme get dressed…" Percy fiddled around his closet, things falling from the top shelf and hitting him on the head as he went.

"Perc- Percy!" Annabeth tried to get his attention, "Percy, no. You didn't forget sword fighting."

Abruptly, Percy stopped creating a mess and looked at Annabeth in confusion.

"You didn't forget sword fighting, Seaweed Brain. You forgot _watch duty_."

The result was instantaneous. Percy's shoulders sagged and his head dropped, his energy leaving him almost completely.

Annabeth laughed, "I can see you're _very_ excited about this," and she broke into more chuckles.

"Sword fighting would've been better," Percy mumbled, then looked up hopefully, "but at least I'll get to spend the day with you."

Annabeth smiled sweetly, then turned serious. "I expect to see you on Half-Blood Hill in five minutes! Don't keep me waiting," and she promptly marched out.

**A/N: prologue part two coming soon! its up to you though... reviews make me type faster!**


End file.
